Beyond the Bones
by katie mase
Summary: Booth and Bones are off to solve another mysterious case. However they may need to seek other worldly support if they want to solve it. BonesDr.Who crossover Full summary inside
1. Without a cause

**Beyond the Bones**

_Booth and Brennan are once again off to solve another puzzling case with the solid facts of forensic science. However this case soon proves truly unusual. Everything from the unknown causes of death to the random blue police box in the field just seems to complicate the case more and more. Not even the bones can help Doctor Brennan make sense of it all. It seems the two may just have to seek other worldly support if they want to solve this case._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Booth (although I wish I did) or Bones or any charecters from the series. I also don't own Ten (but if I did I'd be beside myself) or the TARDIS. They belong to FOX or BBC, I'm just borrowing.**

_A/N: This is a story filled of many firsts for me. It is my first crossover story, first Bones fanfic and first Doctor Who fanfic. So expect character, er discrepencies. I really tried to work them out the best I can, so hopefully its okay. Being American I haven't seen the whole third season of Doctor Who, so I made it post Doomsday, it could be post season 3 because I sort of spoiled myself. But in anycase I chose not to include Martha because I just don't feel comfortable writing her character yet. Anywho reviews are always appreciated along with constructive critisim._

* * *

**Without a Cause**

It was a scorching July afternoon when Agent Seely Booth was told to come and investigate a crime scene in Pennsylvania. He was accompanied by his partner, world renowned anthropologist and occasional author, Temperance Brennan. Usually when Brennan was asked to come it meant there were bones that needed examination. Booth and Brennan have been partners for close to two years and have solved numerous cases. Little did they know this case would bare no similarity to any of the previous ones. In fact this case could easily be classified as atypical.

The scene itself was a popular campground nestled in the dense Pennsylvania forest. The vehement sun kissed the tops of the trees, which acted like a canopy keeping all moisture in. This in turn made the area more oppressive, and the thick smell of rotting flesh unbearable. Tents were pitched between the trees and an extinguished fire pit sat in the center. All would seem placid and beautiful if not for the noxious aroma of decaying corpses. Once through the veil of branches and pine, three bodies could be spotted, clearly to be hidden from the rest of the campers.

Doctor Brennan pulled out her recorder and began to describe victim number one.

"Caucasian male, mid to late twenties. Trauma to the head, however cause of death remains unknown." She said with little infliction in her voice.

"Oh God," Booth said shielding his nose from the overwhelming stench, "How long have they been here?"

"Not overly long," She replied, "The heat is just speeding the decomposition process."

"Really? I couldn't tell." Booth remarked, "So the blow to the head, that's what killed them?" he asked not hearing what she had said before.

"No, whatever weapon was used didn't even strike bone." Brennan said lifting the head of the victim. She frowned slightly as she carefully examined the victims facial structure. Sheer terror and pain could be seen in their lifeless eyes. A gash cut across their forehead and was covered by a thin layer of soil, acting almost like a protective sealant.

"Zach what signs do the other victims show?" Brennan asked.

"The other two have similar wounds, but no solid cause of death." Zach Addy replied from where the other bodies were.

"Could you collect soil samples for Hodgins? This way we could get a better idea of their time of deaths." Brennan remained perplexed on why there was no apparent cause of death. The bones should be telling her everything and yet it was obvious that something wasn't quite right.

"Yes Doctor Brennan. Something wrong? Zach asked Booth noticing the repugnance on his face.

"No, I'm fine." Booth said wiping away any signs of disgust.

"Decomposition, although not pleasent, is a normal part of the life cycle Booth," Zach explained. He knew he had to be patient when it came to Brennans partner. To Booth, anything that was scientifically related might as well be in a foreign language.

"Yeah, thanks Zach." Booth replied annoyed.


	2. Squints V Reason

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own the squints or the Doctor. But I so wish I did, that would be so amazing! I also don't own this one line, I borrowed it from Bones.**

_A/N: Sorry about this chapter being rather short, I can assure the next one will be so much longer and more detailed and it will just be better. This is another Bones chapter, but the Doctor is coming, you can't rush these things haha. Reviews make me really happy Oh one little note, **there is a spoiler here from the season finale**!! You have been warned._

* * *

**Squints V. Reason**

The squints stood around the three corpses in a deep pensive. Jack Hodgins had determined the victims had been dead for at least twelve hours. All they could gather about the weapon was, it was a blunt object that with enough force caused the gashes to the victim's heads. The cause of death still remained elusive, which clearly puzzled the team.

"So squints what do we know?" Booth asked as he entered the platform.

"Not much." Doctor Camille Saroyan answered glancing up at him.

"So I'm not the only one confused by all this?" Angela Montenegro asked slightly relieved. She, like Booth, wasn't as science savvy as the others were.

"Oh no, you're not alone on this one." Cam replied

"Well we know victim number one not only suffered trauma to the head, but a fractured wrist and dislocated shoulder." Zach supplied, "I used those terms especially for you Booth."

"Thanks Zach." Booth remarked annoyed.

"You want to know what I think happened?" Jack Hodgins began

"Oh no." Angela and Cam said in unison. This they knew would be the start of one of his long and twisted conspiracy theories.

"Aliens." He said with a dramatic pause, "Think about it, how come we can't find any cause of death? How come no has yet to identify these people?" He widened his eyes, opening them to the realm of possibilities outside our universe.

"Aliens Hodge?" Angela remarked in disbelief.

"Two words for you babe: Area 51."

Angela threw Hodgins and icy stare causing him to simply lower his head apologetically. Both had been treading on each others last nerve lately due to the unsuccessful search for Angela's husband.

"It's a big world, maybe their families still think they're camping. It could be a few days before we identify them." Booth reasoned.

"Okay, okay, then how do you explain no cause of death? Huh?" Hodgins said getting just a little too close to the Agent. Booth narrowed his eyes and reality flooded Hodgin's senses. He backed away and returned to the saftey of his computer.

Booth had noticed Brennan had been unusually silent throughout the examination. He could clearly see the facts not adding up perplexed her. She impatiently drummed her fingers on the counter going over the facts, wondering if there was something she missed. Occasionally a plausible idea would work its way into her mind, only to be deemed impossible due to lack of evidence.

Suddenly Booth's phone rang and within moments he said, "We got to go Bones." Without question or hesitation Brennan caught up to her partner hoping some more information could be revealed.


	3. Down by the Docks

**Disclaimer: We know this, I don't own Booth, Bones, the Doctor or anyone else except for the characters I've made up.**

_A/N at the bottom_

**

* * *

**

**Down by the Docks**

The sea's waves lapped gently against the dock as Booth and Brennan continued their way to the next scene. The gray sky was complemented by the dreary color of the ocean and a salty aroma graced the atmosphere. At this time the docks would be full of action and commotion. Instead it became deserted and almost silent with the only sounds coming from their steps on the dock.

"This is all very Godfatherish." Booth observed.

"Oh I saw that with Al Cappuccino." Brennan said

"Pacino Bones, Pacino." Booth corrected

"Are you referencing it because of the stereotype that mobs take their victims to the docks to be killed? Because then that would suggest you think the mob is behind this when a normal person could have easily killed someone here."

"It was just an observation Bones." Booth said a bit exasperated. Sometimes having Brennan for a partner could be exhausting, but he would never be partners with anyone else.

"Agent Booth, Doctor Brennan, I'm Officer Michaels." The officer said. "Follow me this way."

Officer Michaels motioned the two to come farther down the dock where the body was being brought towards the surface. From the murky depths rose a ghostly woman from her watery grave. Once on the dock, Brennan wiped away the algae mask to reveal the sleeping ghost. She noted the rope used to tie the cement anchor left deep purple marks around her ankles.

"I think we can determine the cause of death this time right?" Booth asked

Brennan nodded at her partner as she continued to carefully examine the body. Although drowing seemed to be the apparent cause, Brennan remembered after the last victim she couldn't be overly sure. "I can't find any identification with her."

"I guess that just makes our job just a little bit harder." Booth replied. He turned to see a suited man walking towards him with a police escort. Beads of sweat created a crown around the man's brow with he continued to pat away. His nervous eyes widened at the lifeless woman in front of him.

"Agent Booth this is Mr. Frank Johnson. He is head of this dock." The officer introduced.

"Mr. Johnson I'm going to need to ask you give some information on our victim." Booth said in his official business tone.

"Yes, yes of course." He stammered, "All I know is her name is, was, Emily Roberts. And she hadn't been here too long, maybe a couple of weeks."

"Can you tell us about her living arrangements? Did she have a husband, partner, a roommate?" Booth continued

"She had an apartment not too far from here. She was from London, so I assume she was living on her own. All I know is she wasn't married." Johnson continued to stutter averting his eyes from his deceased employee. "I have her address and visa."

"I'll need to have those." Booth said as he looked over to the warehouses where he saw an anachronism standing between two buildings. It was blue and looked like an old phone booth that would stand on a city corner. Booth would have dismissed it as a just another random city object if a man hadn't just walked out of it.

* * *

_So I lied a bit, this chapter ended up being short and a bit boring even for me. But it had to be boring to make way for the exciting Doctor! Yes he just made his offical enterance on to the scene, literaly. I'll admit I'm a bit nervous about writing for him because I don't know his character as well as Booth and Bones. But I've got some ideas planned so don't worry about that. _

_Review please, its a pet peeve of mine when people read and don't review. I too am working on that believe me. But reviews really help writers continue because it lets them know people are reading, so I'd just like to know if I have some loyal readers out there. _


	4. Doctor Meets Doctor

_A/N: I really don't like this chapter. I just don't like how I wrote it. I tried to fix it best I can so sorry if the characterization is a bit off. It might be a while before my next update. I'm sort of going through this TLC process with all my other fics. Anyway, here it is._

**Doctor Meets Doctor**

Booth walked towards the blue box and the strange man who came out of it. At first Booth thought he saw the man talking to the box. But he dismissed it thinking he was probably just talking to himself. However as he came closer he realized that he wasn't talking to himself, but was in fact talking to the box.

"Oh old girl why did we land here? I'm not even sure I recognize this place." The strange man said to the box. His accent gave him away as a foreigner. Booth of course had no idea how foreign he really was. "Well something brought you here, just what was it?"

"Um excuse me?" Booth said awkwardly.

The man spun around surprised to see someone standing there. "Yes hello." He greeted with a manic grin.

"I'm Agent Booth and I just came by and thought I'd ask you a few questions." He said holding out his badge.

"Forgive me, but whatever for?" The man asked.

"Well this is a crime scene," Booth said pointing to the yellow tape, "And, no offense, your acting a little strange. I just put two and two together."

"That is good deductive reasoning. But alas I can't help you; I just arrived here not too long ago." He replied

"Booth we're going to take the body back to the Jeffersonian." Brennan said unaware of the other mans presence.

"A body? Well that doesn't sound good." The man interjected

"Booth who is this?" Bones asked

"Well if you asked me, I could have told you. I'm sorry that was a bit rude. I tend to be a bit rude. So who might you be?" he man asked

"I'm Doctor Temperance Brennan." She said a bit taken aback.

"You're a doctor? Well as am I." The man said grinning.

"What field do you study?" Booth asked suspiciously.

"Well," He embellished, "I dabble here and there." He held out a piece of paper showing them the many fields he worked in.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." Booth said a bit more relaxed, but still on his guard.

"I'm Doctor John Smith." He said.

"Doctor John Smith?" Booth asked narrowing his eyes.

"Yep that's me. But what's been going on around here? There was a body you said."

"Yes, but we're just about ready to take the body back." Brennan said walking after the Doctor Smith.

"Well then I'll just meet you, at the Jeffersonian you said?" He asked craning his neck over the tape and police.

"Yes, but-"

"Excellent." The Smith said, "I love a good mystery. I haven't seen the forensic system up close in ages."

Booth and Brennan watched the Smith walk back to the blue box he came out of.

"There's something off about him." Booth said

"What makes you say that?" Brennan asked

"Bones," He said wrapping his arm protectively around her, "We need to work on your perception skills."


	5. Smith and Squints

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or Doctor Who. I would have changed a few things in both shows if I had.**

_A/N: Quick bit here. If you've been reading this story as the chapters are being posted then one minor change has occured. As I wrote this chapter it hit me, "Duh the Doctor so would not have given away his identity upon meeting our favorite pair. He would have said he was John Smith." So that's changed. And I realized Zach is suppose to be going to Iraq so although he really isnt suppose to be here, for the sake of the story he is. Anyway please review, its always nice to know someones reading._

* * *

**Smith and Squints**

Back at the Jeffersonian the squints were admittedly surprised to see a lanky strange come through, instead of Booth and Brennan. The stranger patiently explained he was helping with the case, and showed his credentials. His boyish charm easily won Angela over, but Cam and Zach weren't completely convinced.

Moments later the pair walked through the sliding doors, even more surprised to see the man from the docks standing in front of them.

"But, how? We left, didn't we leave before-" Booth stuttered in disbelief. He was certain they had left at least ten minutes before him.

"Short cut. Yes a quick little short cut." Doctor Smith replied

"So you both know him?" Cam asked

"Well yes we-" Brennan said

"I found something!" Hodgins interrupted. "I found, hey whose the suit?"

"Doctor John Smith." Smith said

"Doctor John Smith." Hodgins repeated, "That sounds vaguely familiar."

"Well John Smith is the most common name in the English speaking world." Zach interjected.

Hodgins narrowed his eyes at Zach, and then went back to his computer to show what he had found. Angela walked quickly towards Brennan and whispered excitedly, "Bren where did you find him?"

"Ange!" She replied elbowing her friend. "You're with Hodge remember?"

"Hey it's perfectly okay for a girl to _look._ And Sweetie if a man who looks like that comes around then it's very okay."

Even Brennan couldn't suppress a grin at this. The two walked towards the newest victim. Now that the algae had been removed, and she had been dried, the young women looked placid. It was almost as though she was asleep.

Doctor Smith pulled out a small device from his coat pocket and began to scan the body.

"Um, what are you doing?" Brennan asked eyeing the tool with curiosity.

"Just doing a quick scan." He explained, "New technology."

"Where did you say you were from?" Booth narrowed his eyes and used his best interrogation voice.

"Oh you know all over." He said completing the scan. His brow furrowed and he frowned slightly.

"I still think its aliens." Hodgins said.

"Hodgins, I'm afraid I have to disagree." Zach said

"Why's that Zach?" Hodgins asked taking a menacing step closer.

Immediately Zach's eyes downcast away from Hodgins, "Because, it's evident the victim drowned."

"Aliens can drown too."

"Not entirely true." Smith said, then quickly realized what he had said. All eyes in the room now looked towards him.

"Come again?" Hodgins asked

"Well I mean." Smith began to tug nervously at his ear lobe, "I'm just saying, if it is aliens I mean, what if they were like," He paused, "Dolphins?"

"Dolphins?" Zach asked dubiously

"Yes dolphins. The happy little fellows who do flippy tricks for fish? Actually no forget that. Dolphins are mammals, mammals need air, ergo they could in fact drown. Ironic how they live in an environment where they could potentially die in, just because they need to breathe. However they are the second smartest creatures on earth, next to mice. Now let's see, let's see. Fish! What if the aliens were like fish? Fish need water, waters no oxygen, ergo they can drown. Ergo, I've said that twice already. I quite like the sounds of it. _Air-go_."

"Okay I get it." Hodgins interjected. "Still can't rule aliens out."

"Actually we can. Whatever killed this poor girl was definitely human."

Once again all eyes weighed in on Smith. He cursed his gob and quickly tired to think up an explanation.

"Wait a minute. _Doctor John Smith_, oh how could I have missed it? I know exactly who you are! Dude this is so cool!" Hodgins exclaimed

"Hodgins what are you talking about?" Cam asked clearly annoyed.

"You aren't _Doctor John Smith,_ you're The Doctor." Hodgins said emphasizing his real title.

"Oh so you've heard of me?" The Doctor grinned smugly. It wasn't too often he met a being who knew who he was and didn't want to kill him.

"Would someone mind telling me what the hell is going on?" Cam said now annoyed

"I suppose I should probably explain a bit." The Doctor said sheepishly

* * *

_This will probably be the last update for awhile. School starts this week! So leave lots of reviews for me!_


	6. Doctor Declassifed

**Disclaimer: Yep. I dont own it. **

* * *

**Doctor Declassifed**

So the Doctor spun his tale, enthralling the squints. He explained that he was a Time Lord from a distant planet. His police box was in face a space ship that could travel through space and time. He recanted many adventures as exciting as the edge of the universe, to as appetizing as the planet made entirely from bananas. Hodgin's even assisted in the story telling. The Doctor did, however, leave out the more terrible parts of his life.

Disbelief remained on Zach, Brennan and Booth's faces once he had finished. The idea of intelligence beyond their own world became a little hard to comprehend.

Luckily Booths phone ran which he answered with light speed. "Yeah okay, we'll be there. Bones we got to go."

Quickly they exited the platform, leaving the others to take in the Doctors story.

* * *

"Do you really believe this guy?" Booth asked as they drove to their next destination. 

"I don't know, you don't?" Brennan asked

"Well it's just." He began

"I mean you believe in God don't you?" Brennan asked

"Oh come on Bones that's different." Booth justified

"Well I'm just saying for someone who believes in something you can't see, why can't you believe in something you can?"

"It's just, aliens?" Booth said attempting to make sense of his reasoning

"God?" Brennan said

"Okay Bones why do you believe this Doctor?" Booth asked turning the tables on her

"I never said I did. I don't know, none of this makes any sense."

* * *

The Doctor found himself wandering around the Jeffersonian. He soon came across Angela busy working on her computer. Quietly he slipped in careful not to disturb her; however something in the room had caught his attention. 

"Oh hello what's this?" The Doctor asked, "What a beautiful piece of machinery." He marveled at the giant machine that stood before him.

"It's a generator I use for facial reconstruction." Angela said with all smiles. It wasn't too often she got to show it off, "I even created a Christmas tree once."

"I was attacked by a Christmas tree, troublesome those trees. But this generator it's so advanced for this time! How'd you come across it?" He asked, placing a set of square frames on his nose.

"_Hot, even in glasses."_ She noted before saying, "I've been working on it, improving the graphics and such."

"Incredible! Brilliant you humans are, you don't nearly get the credit you deserve. May I?"

Angela handed him the control panel, where he began to test just about every button available. After a few minutes he managed to create a bundle of bananas.

"If its one thing I know for certain it's this Angela, bananas are good."

Angela smiled wide at the Doctors boyish nature. She found his fascination astonishing. "Doctor if you don't mind me asking, when you said you traveled, do you always travel alone?"

The Doctor paused and placed the panel down. "Um, yeah basically. Well not always. Sometimes I have assistants, guest, well traveling companions really. I had a couple recently, Martha, but she left. And um, well, uh Rose, Rose Tyler. She was with me for quite some time. So no I don't always travel alone." The Doctor had a hard time putting the last part of his statement together. Instantly Angela knew that whoever Rose Tyler was, she sure meant a lot to him.

"Well, it sounds exciting." Angela said.

"Yeah well," He said with a manic grin, "It can be. Although I find myself running for my life a lot! Once I had to hop! Hop for my life, can you believe it? Rose and I had to hop for our lives."

"We usually don't have to run for our lives, thankfully." Angela laughed.

Suddenly the crashing of desks could be heard from outside the door. Zach and Hodgins began pushing each other into the room, each cursing the other one.

"Go, Zach, go." Hodgins said with a final push.

"What are you guys up to now?" Angela asked, hands on her hips.

"Hodgins and I want to know," Zach said slowly, "if we could possibly experiment with your sonic device." Zach asked the Doctor.

"What?" Said the Doctor.

"We want to mess with it!" Hodgins said, "We want to see what it can do!"

"But, but it's my _sonic screwdriver!_" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Exactly! It's just a _screwdriver._" Hodgins reasoned

"What do you have that's sonic? A toothbrush? Well I bet it can only brush your teeth! This _screwdriver _has thousands of settings!"

"Please! This might be my only chance to use alien technology! If it makes you feel better you can supervise." Hodgins persisted.

The Doctor sighed. There were a few settings he hadn't used in quite sometime. "Alright, alright."

"Boys and their toys." Angela mumbled. She left the three to do God knows what with the Doctors device. She entered the platform to see Booth and Brennan returning from their latest scene.

"_God they are too perfect for each other." _She mused. "Hey, I'm afraid to ask but is there anything new?"

Booth and Brennan turned to face each other and Booth replied, "Let's just say things took a turn from weird to borderline insane."

* * *

_Okay so I couldnt remember if Angela _invented _the generator or not, so I just had her improving it.  
That bit where he talks about hopping is what I got from the Christmas special because I havent see all of series 1 ((3 eps to go!)) so I hope I got it right.  
And I'm not sure if the chapter title makes a whole lot of sense, but it was the cleverist thing I could come up with. Last thing, I'm also working on my other story_ When the Impossible Becomes Possible_, and I'm posting the chapters in tandom, so the next update won't be for a while. Review please!_


	7. Bigger Than Expected

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I was going one direction with this, then I realized it was a bad idea so I went with another. I apologize if the chapter is a little rushed, I wanted to get this up before I lost your intrest haha. Ahh Sept 25 is sooo close!! Ok got that out of the way, heres the story._

* * *

**Bigger than Expected**

The body of the next victim was by far the worse seen. The corpse was incinerated, the gender if not for the bone structure was unrecognizable. Remains of blackened skin lingered, creating an encasing around the skeleton. Still, they managed to salvage a clue of identification, which would prove more valuable then imagined.

"Torchwood." Booth announced reading from the card. He saw the Doctors eyes furrow, "Heard of it?"

The Doctors gaze was hard and with little infliction he replied, "Yeah, I've heard of it."

"Why haven't I heard of them?" Booth asked to one in particular. It had been bothering him most of the day. As an FBI agent he should have known about other major organization, yet this one was so unfamiliar.

"You wouldn't." The Doctor answered, "No one does, not really. Torchwood was created by Queen Victoria to protect her kingdom against, well other worldly creatures. It was sort of my doing really." A sad smile crept across his face as he recalled that adventure.

"I'm afraid to say, but that's only the beginning." Booth said running his hand through his hair. "The address on our last victim was false. We think it was an alias. But according to UK intelligence, no one has reported her missing."

"Maybe she was on vacation?" Angela supplied knowing that was the least likely possibility.

"Their getting good." Booth said, "They want to make it impossible for us to detect anything on them. I bet she knew something."

"Do you think the other victims are from Torchwood too?" Brennan asked examining the fragmented skin.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say yes." The Doctor replied. "Something big is going to happen. Something no one at Torchwood wants anyone to find out about."

"An alien invasion?" Hodgins asked overjoyed by the prospect.

The Doctors gaze was hard, and his voice was dark, "If Torchwood employees are dying because of it, I'm afraid it's going to be much worse than just an invasion." The Doctor grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Cam called after him.

"Going to get to the bottom of this." He answered.

The squints stood around the platform even more confused then before. Each one debated internally on what to do next. All, especially Brennan, saw no logic in this whatsoever. To Brennan nothing was adding up. And this scared her. Booth was even more unsure. But he had a job to do, and he was going to finish it.

"Let's go Bones." Booth said racing after the Doctor.

"We're coming too Seeley." Cam said as the rest of the team followed them.

The Doctor was halfway down the street when he briefly looked back to see the team from the Jeffersonian following him. Bewildered he stopped letting them catch up. "What are you doing?"

"Coming with of course." Hodgins answered.

"No you can't. You'll be risking your lives and I can't let you put yourselves in that kind of danger."

"Danger is my middle name." Hodgins remarked.

"No its not." Zach and Brennan replied.

"You don't have to be alone. Not today." Angela said.

The Doctor considered. Every possible worst case scenario raced through his mind. The he realized, he couldn't do it alone. Whatever was happening was bigger than him, and standing here wasn't going to stop anything. He sighed, "Alright, but I warned you. The TARDIS is this way."

They raced down the street towards the conspicuous yet totally discreet blue police box. The Doctor quickly unlocked the door and led the team in. As expected each face showed signs awe as they walked through.

"It's true!" Hodgins exclaimed, "I can't believe it."

"But, but it's impossible. This defies all laws of science." Zach said walking around the console. "The external area is holding a larger internal area."

"It's bigger on the inside!" Booth exclaimed examining the outer and inner parts of the blue box.

"Right now that we've got that out the way." The Doctor said flipping a lever, "Hold on!"


	8. Surprise

_A/N: I just want to apologize about the updates. I'm getting over some writers block, which I still sort of have for this story. So this chapter is a bit of a short filler, setting up for the next part. Consider this as an apology, Christmas gift, or a pick-me-up. _

**

* * *

Surprise**

"This is amazing!" Hodgins exclaimed. "I don't believe it; we are actually traveling though space and time. How epic is that!"

"The prospect is truly fascinating. But highly improbable." Zach said walking around the console.

"What?" The Doctor and Hodgins exclaimed.

"There are too many variables, obstacles too impossible to pass through. I just don't think it can happen." Zach argued.

While Hodgins and the Doctor continued to prove Zach wrong, the rest of the team decided to do a little bit of exploring, despite the Doctors warning. They didn't honestly believe they could get lost inside a box.

"I think we are lost." Brennan said.

"We're not lost Bones; we're just taking the long way back." Booth said continuing down the winding corridor.

"What is it with men and directions?" Angela asked Cam.

"Does anyone know the answer to that?" Cam replied.

"Actually it has to do with the man's underline need for dominance and control. A trivial action, such as asking for directions, shows a sign of weakness. Just like that time I had the larger gun and Booth got visibly upset."

"I was not visibly upset. I was worried for both our well beings. You shouldn't be allowed to carry a gun that big."

"And whys that exactly? I mean you were the one who shot the clown head on the ice cream truck."

"That was different Bones -"

Suddenly the TARDIS lurched forward sending all the passengers to the floor. The rest of the team could hear the Doctor and followed his voice back into the control room. The motion had ceased, signifying their arrival.

"Alright I have to warn you, although I'm an exceptionally good at getting us to where we need to be, sometimes I make small, rather minuscule errors." The Doctor explained grabbing his coat. "So just to be safe I'll check to make sure the coast is clear."

The teams doubt was evident on their faces, but they didn't say a word. The Doctor opened the door with a surprised look on his face.

"Captain." He said to Captain Jack Harkness.

"It's about time you showed up."

* * *

_So Merry Christmas to those who celebrate, and I hope all those lucky enough to see VOTD enjoy. I have to wait till July. And oh my God that last Bones ep!!!! For those who've seen, you know exactly what I'm talking about. _


	9. Save the World

_A/N: So I don't watch Torchwood, so Jack's team will not be making an apperance. Sorry. But the story shall go on. There's lots of dialouge and sorry I hadn't updated sooner. Life and plot bunnies get in the way. Anywho review!_

* * *

**Save the World**

"Damn Doc, where did you pick up such a fine looking crew?" Captain Jack Harkness asked watching as one by one the Jeffersonian team filed out of the TARDIS. "Hello, Captain Jack Harkness, and you are?" He asked extending a hand to Angela.

"Oh stop it." The Doctor exasperated.

"What! I was just saying hello." Jack said innocently.

"With you it's never just saying hello." The Doctor said.

As the rest of the squints walked out of the TARDIS they let their eyes wander around their new setting. Each was internally justifying the situation at hand as they followed the Doctor and Jack.

"Can you believe it? We just traveled through time and space. Dude this is so epic!" Hodgins said.

"Booth is something wrong?" Brennan asked watching as her partner bore a look of obvious confusion and delusion.

"It's nothing Bones. I'm just trying to wake myself up that's all." Booth explained rubbing his eyes vigorously.

"Do you want me to pinch you?" Brennan asked.

"What!"

"Well isn't that what you do when you think you're dreaming? You ask someone in your dream to pinch you to reassure that it's only an illusion from your mind, and not an actual event?"

"Don't pinch me Bones."

The Doctor and Jack led the way, far ahead of the others. The Doctor noticed the surroundings were a bit darker then usual. The breeze blew just a bit differently and the sky looked monstrous. A storm was coming.

"Jack, what's going on?" He asked

"We're not entirely sure." Jack admitted. "We know it's an invasion on a massive scale. Bigger then Canary Warf."

The Doctors eyes darkened and gaze was intense. "Torchwood agents were murdered in America."

"It's that big." Jack stopped and faced the Doctor, "Those agents who were killed, they were going to let this out on a global scale. And after the battle, pandemonium couldn't be risked."

"So you had them killed."

"It wasn't my call. It came from somewhere else." Jack ran a hand through his hair and looked over at the squints as they tried to keep up. "What are we going to do with them?"

"They're anthropologist." The Doctor said simply.

"You know, we could actually use them right about now."

The two let the squints catch up and Jack explained vaguely the situation at hand. He led them through the building and to the room where they kept the victims. Zach, Brennan, and Cam were reluctant instantaneously.

"That's an actual alien?" Cam asked unconvinced.

"Sure is." Jack replied, "And I need you to figure out what killed him. Her."

"I study human remains, not extra terrestrial ones." Zach said hesitantly.

"What's the difference? They have the same properties right? Didn't we all come from the stars once?" Jack said wistfully.

"Well this unusual opportunity does present itself an experience I may never have again." Zach said considering.

Brennan looked warily over the alien remains. Finally she gave in. "I can do it."

"Excellent. Doctor you and I need to go upstairs." And to Brennan Jack said, "And maybe after all this is over you and I-"

"Stop flirting!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Hey Jack Sparrow." Booth said

"Harkness. Jack Harkness. Sparrow was a pirate." Jack said tersely

"Whatever. What do you want me to do? I'm not a squint; I don't do this bone stuff."

Jack sighed, "Okay, can you handle a gun?"

"Can I handle a gun?" Booth laughed, "Yes, of course I can."

"Just make sure there are no clowns around." Brennan piped in.

"No one needs to know about that Bones." Booth said.

"Oh man, oh man. I feel like one of those mad scientists in those alien movies. This is so cool!" Hodgins said.

"Well now that everyone is all squared away, show me what's going on. I think its time we saved the world don't you ?" The Doctor said.

And with that Booth, The Doctor, and Jack left for the upper levels leaving the rest of the team with the corpses.


End file.
